The ubiquitous mobile wireless devices that communicate over cellular telephone networks, wireless LAN networks, and/or Bluetooth networks, enable large portions of the public to easily communicate with one another. The prevalence of mobile wireless devices offers promotional opportunities to businesses to attract customers among the wirelessly-communicating public. Consumer-oriented businesses sell a wide variety of services online to individual customers. The enterprising consumer-oriented business owner can promote their business by attracting members of the wirelessly-communicating public with free trial offers of online services. The business can make a promotional offer to potential customers of membership in an online club or organization sponsored by the business, which features free trials of online services for a limited period of time.
The problem is how to gather enough interested customers to become members of the online club to justify the time, effort, and expense that must be expended by the business to show a profit from the promotion. A corollary to this problem is how do new members of the wirelessly-communicating public discover the online services that are available. A further problem is how does the business monitor the duration of trial membership for individual customers so that the customer can be offered the service for a fee after the trial period expires.